Do I Want This?
by BuffyAnneP3Summers
Summary: This is a one off story like one episode of an event after the series finish. A young witch named Michelle and her coven get in trouble that requires CHARMED help. The charmed ones come to the rescue. Piper tries to get the young witches to treat their powers like a gift and not a curse although in the back of her mind she is thinking Do I Want This?


**A/N- I don't own any of the characters/people mentioned except Michelle. I also don't own the power of three spell. This is like one episode of charmed and at the moment it is a one off but if I get enough reviews I wil continue writing it and may turn it into a series. Please Read and Review...**

Michelle has been a practising Witch for three years now and she had gained a lot of powers. She was the youngest in the coven however she was the smartest and the most powerful as she had been practising the longest. She had faced a few lower level demons but she was very careful in hiding her power so she doesn't attract any upper level demons. She was in possession of an amulet that is meant to repulse demons but it is only effective on lower level demons and it doesn't last for long. Michelle was just preparing for a meeting for her coven as her house was their meeting area for all their spells and potion making. As she set the alter and laid out the potion ingredients the phone rang.

"Hello, Michelle here" Michelle said answering the phone.

"Hi Michelle, it's Eliza. I was just wondering if you needed any help with setting up" The newest member to the group Eliza replied.

"Not really but if you have some time would you be able to pick up some potion bottles because I bought the wrong kind and we wouldn't want the potions to break the glass when we need them" Michelle replied.

"Sure, there's a shop that sells them next door to me so I can grab some and I will be right over" Eliza replied hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat and walking to the shop.

Michelle continued setting up and five or six minutes later Eliza arrived with multiple packets of potion bottles. Right on time as usual Rose and Holly arrived on time and also as usual Alyssa arrived a few minutes late.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Holly asked.

"I thought we'd start with making a potion and then move onto a few spells" Michelle answered reading her spell book.

"Sounds like fun. What kind of potion are we making?" Eliza asked.

"It's a spell designed to make the consumer invisible" Michelle answered. "Okay so I've made you a copy each and if you follow these correctly it should make us invisible and then if you take it again it should reverse. So let's see who can follow instructions" Michelle said handing them a piece of paper each.

They each took up their own part of the bench and starting mixing and stirring and crushing. They each had their own bowl and set of ingredients and potion bottles. Michelle was first to finish as she had practised and studied the potion. She walked around looking at the others and they were doing quite well. She had to help Eliza a little bit but it was understandable as she was new to the craft. They all poured their potions into the huge amount of potion bottles they had each and it was a dark pink/purple colour.

"At least it looks like it tastes nice" Rose joked.

"Okay let's test it out" Michelle said excitedly as she gathered the bottles and handed them two each and put the spares on a tray. They each took out the cork on the top of the bottle and slowly drank the disgusting liquid that they felt go down their throats. After a few seconds they felt a weird tingle pulse through their bodies and then they slowly faded.

"This is so cool" Eliza screamed with joy. The only thing that gave away that there were people there was the voices and the floating potion bottles.

"Now take your other bottle and see if we succeeded" Michelle said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"That would be really useful if we ever got attacked" Holly said amazed.

"Actually demons can sense you so that's why I have another potion which we will make next week that is used to protect you from their senses although it won't work with the touch sense so if you bump into them they will know where you are" Michelle shared with the group. "And you guys are always wondering what I do with the spare potions, so follow me". Michelle lead them through a few rooms where she came to a cupboard. When she opened it there was a staircase that they all walked down to see a huge room full of rows and rows of potions that they've made.

"If your ever under attack come here and here is all the protective potions to our right and all the other potions to our left. Just remember that these potions are not for personal gain so only use them in emergencies" Michelle said.

"Wow, this is amazing. Are you sure they won't go off?" Alyssa asked. Michelle handed them each a small bottle of potion.

"Yes I'm sure; they're magic so they can't go off. The bottle I have just given you is a potion that causes the person you use it on to become confused so make sure you don't accidentally drop it at your own feet" Michelle laughed. They headed back upstairs and prepared for their spell.

"First I think that we should give thanks to the Elders to show our appreciation for all the times that they've guided us and healed us" Rose said.

"Good idea, so let's hold hands" Michelle said as she put the spell of thanks that she made in the middle of the circle.

_"Thank you for helping and guiding us,_

_We know the time you help us is much,_

_Thankyou elders we hope it's no fuss,_

_We thank you for your healing touch"_

"Who wrote this because this is the weirdest spell I've ever heard even for a thank you spell" Alyssa laughed.

"I'm sorry I was tired and it was late. Let's just finish it" Michelle said a little embarrassed.

_"Orbing must take..."_

"How are the good old elders? I might have to pay them a visit after I kill you" A Demon said interrupting their spell. Michelle waved her hand and it made him fly into the wall but with nowhere as much force as it would have if he was a lower level demon and a look of terror entered her eyes as she realised that they were facing an upper level demon similar to a warlock except more powerful. He sent fire balls everywhere at the witches.

"LYDIA" They screamed. Their white lighter appeared as they were using full force to try and keep the demon away but he found it amusing.

"Get help" Michelle yelled sending him at the wall again as she was throwing knives st him. Their white lighter orbed out. The knives were just bouncing off the demon and suddenly a thought hit Michelle and she sent a confusion potion at him and he fell to the ground looking around as if he didn't remember anything that happened. When he started to remember he stood up and went to speak when swirling bright lights appeared infront of them and three young women around the age of thirty appeared.

"You needed help" Phoebe said smiling.

"The Charmed ones" The Demon snarled.

"Didn't we kill you already?" Piper asked while blowing him up although he just came back together.

"The Charmed Ones? I thought you were a myth" Michelle said curiously.

"Don't believe everything you read about honey" Paige said jokingly although a little annoyed that everyone thought that they were a myth. Piper went to blow up the demon again but he grabbed Eliza and shimmered out.

"Damn it" Piper said annoyed.

"Well you're the charmed ones so can't you just go get her?" Michelle asked as all the rest of her coven was staring silently.

"No, he'll be waiting for us so we need a plan. Now that he has gone back to his home we are playing by his rules but not if we can attack hard enough with a good plan" Piper answered.

"Do you have any potions?" Paige asked gently.

"Yes, I have rows of them, literally" Michelle answered proudly leading them down to her basement.

"Wow, you have a fine collection. You'll have to show me how you make some of these after all of this" Paige said reading the labels of all their potions.

"Yeah sure. Um, before you said that you'd already killed the demon before so how exactly did you do that?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember ever seeing that demon before" Paige said curiously.

"Yeah we killed him with Prue. We used a demonic weapon that we had to get a demon to use, but I think if we hit him with one of these potions and then used the power of three spell then he wouldn't have enough power to block our spell" Piper answered.

"Okay, well take all the potions you need" Michelle replied. Piper went through picking out some of the more effective potions and gave everyone one of each potion that she had picked out.

"You don't think that he's killed her do you? I mean she's new to the craft and wouldn't be able to defend herself properly" Michelle asked worriedly.

"No, he knows that we are coming for him so he needs leverage. Now all of you come with us we need to scry for them" Piper said. Paige orbed them to the manor.

"How will you scry for them if they are in the underworld?" Michelle asked.

"Just last week Paige here magically produced a map of the underworld so we can use that to scry" Phoebe said proud of her sister. They tried the underworld map first and they were right and they found the demons new home.

"Ha-ha, we must of scared him because he has moved to the other side of the underworld from last time" Piper laughed proud that an upper level demon found them intimidating and scary.

"Okay, let's go then" Phoebe said gathering up everyone so Paige could orb them together. They appeared in the underworld where the demon had a knife to Eliza's throat.

"Told you" Piper said jokingly to Michelle.

"One move and she dies" The demon said sounding nervous. As he looked around at everyone Piper snuck her hand out and blew him back in a way that he couldn't cut her throat and Eliza ran to stand behind the group as they launched potions at him. Paige, Pheobe and Piper held hands and started chanting.

_"The Power of Three will set us free,_

_The Power of Three will set us free,_

_The Power of Three will set us free"  
_

As they said it more and more the demon started to spin and ignite. He blew up with flames and it looked like the flames swallowed him and then he was gone. Michelle watched amazed and excitedly as she had never dreamed of seeing the power of three spell work its magic live and for real. The coven was staring at where the demon was standing but because they were used to it they were brushing the dust off their clothes and smiling at the amazement on the faces of the younger witches. Paige gathered them all up and orbed them back to Michelle's house. Paige orbed out without everyone else and orbed back with crystals in her hands.

"I would like to introduce you to the magic of crystals" Paige said and she explained how they work and suggested that whenever they have a wiccan meeting that they put them around the house and then no demon would be able to enter.

"Well I think we're done here ladies, so let's go home. It was nice meeting all of you and we should keep in touch. Be careful" Pheobe said as she walked to Paige to be orbed home.

"If you ever need any charmed help just yell PAIGE really loudly and I'll come orbing" Paige said just before they orbed out.

"Bye" The coven chorused. They called it a day after that and went home.

At the manor the sisters were having some of Piper's ice tea for a job well done.

"Do you think they will get into any more trouble?" Paige asked.

"I have no doubt that they will" Piper said sadly knowing that what they had gotten themselves into is something they can't get back from. As Pheobe left to go back to her house and Paige and Piper were finishing their ice tea the phone rang and Piper got up and answered it.

"Hello, this is Piper"

"Hi Piper, It's Eliza"

"Hi Eliza is something wrong?"

"No not anymore, I just wanted to call to thank you for all you did for me"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, I'm sure you would have done the same thing for me if we were in each other's situations"

"Yeah, but still, it means a lot to me"

"Just remember to be careful with your magic and remember that your powers are a gift so you should treat them like it, they aren't a curse even though sometimes it may feel like it"

"I know, So I won't keep you on the phone but thank you again for all you did and thank your sister's for me as well"

"Okay, I will. Bye" Piper said ending the phone call.

"Who was that?" Paige asked.

"It was Eliza thanking us for saving her today" Piper answered.

"Oh, that's nice of her" Paige replied.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that she realises that her life is about to change a huge amount and it's not something that she can get out of when the going gets tough" Piper said sadly.

"I'm going to go to bed now I think. Goodnight" Paige said yawning and rubbing her eyes as she stood up to go to her room.

"Goodnight" Piper replied. Paige went upstairs to bed and Piper sat on the couch thinking about her life as a witch and one question that haunted her was 'Do I want this?' Piper thought long and hard and slowly fell asleep on the couch.

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Review and let me know what you think. Good, Bad or Nuetral comments welcome...**


End file.
